


Annoyed

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [137]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge doesn't care for rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed

“I think weather is the worst thing about being stationed on a planet.” Wedge frowned out the window, not liking the rain or the way the wind whipped the trees back and forth.

Tycho shrugged, “I think it is one of my favorite things about planets. It isn’t fun to have a lot of bad weather, but to go out in the sun with a nice breeze? Perfect day. It’s almost always different too, so you never know what is coming.”

“Exactly. I like to have a perfectly modified environment, where it is always the right temperature and humidity. I don’t want to run between buildings in the rain, or worry about getting burned by sunlight.” Wedge turned, sitting back down on his couch. “I like being on space stations where everything is strictly regulated.”

“And boring.” Tycho laughed, “Wedge, it’s normal for people to get annoyed by the weather sometimes, but the weather can make a day better too. Instead of grey walls and drab ceilings, being on a planet means plants and sky and the weather makes all of that possible. It makes things beautiful.”

“And wet, and dirty, or cold.” Wedge shivered, “No thanks. I still remember Hoth.”

“Hoth doesn’t count.” Tycho nodded to himself. “That was an outlier.”

Wedge laughed, “Tycho, Hoth was typical of most of the planets we’ve been stationed on. Maybe not for cold, but for being inhospitable. We had to pick horrible planets and moons because no one sane would live in those places. So Hoth counts.”

“Alright, so not all weather is great.” Tycho frowned, and looked out the window at the trees that were still dancing in the wind. “I’ll still think weather is a good thing though because I will remember being home under the sun, listening to the breeze across the tall grasses, carrying the smell of the fresh spring flowers and the sound of birds in the trees.”

Wedge looked out the window again too, “I can’t see it like that, but I’ll believe you this time.”


End file.
